Before I Sleep
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: The Charmed Ones are vampires and the Cullens/Hales are their innocents. What is Piper hiding? And why does Carlisle feel so drawn to her? And how can she help Rosalie? Newborns are attacking, Bella is a vampire, and Nessie exists.
1. Piper? What An Unusual Name

Piper Halliwell sat in her living room, fidgeting with her hands and pacing, trying to find a way to tell her whitelighter husband something ridiculously important. Not telling was beginning to become excruciatingly painful. She'd almost let it slip three different times, but she didn't. Nope, this would be the one time where she got to tell her husband before Phoebe found out and no one was going to take that away from her. Not the Elders. Not vampirism. Absolutely nothing at all. This was her chance. She heard the familiar jingle of her husband's orbs before he appeared in front of her with an apprehensive look. Piper knew that look.

She sighed, her confident smile dissipating quickly. "What now?"

"Baby, please, don't be mad, but there is a coven of Earth- born vampires in a town called Forks, Washington and they'll be battling a huge clan of newborns and they definitely need some Charmed help. You'll tell Phoebe and Paige? I'll meet you there. I'll drop Wyatt and Chris off at your dad's," he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and orbed out before she had the chance to respond.

With another, heavier sigh of defeat, she called her sisters. "Phoebe! Paige!" The youngest Charmed One orbed in with her older sister, "we have innocents. Forks, Washington, Earth- born vampires, fighting lots of newborns, need to get there, now."

"Okay," Paige said slowly, grabbing Piper's hand and orbing out and into the middle of the Cullen's living room. The sister's dropped hands.

"Who are you?" A smooth, caressing voice questioned with no hostility in his tone.

"We are your saviors, kind sir," Paige replied, annoying chipper for Piper's current state of distress, granted she had no clue, "we're here to help you with some newborns or something."

"How do we know you can be trusted?" A musical voice interrogated, staring daggers at Piper's back.

The witch/vampire turned on him and flipped her long, coffee brown hair over her shoulder, now meaning to be seductive in any way, but that was how it seemed. Her eyes flashed for a second before they focused on the source of the first voice. A wave of uncertainty overwhelmed her being, but all she could do was laugh. "Hell no, not even… oh, hell to the no. I'm not… just, hell no. Leo!" Her voice was higher pitched than usual, but she felt higher strung than usual. Her husband appeared in front of her in less than two seconds with both of their kids on either hip.

"Piper, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically worried. Her frozen heart melted, but she tried her hardest not to smile at him.

"Are you sure we're the only ones that can help them?" She wondered softly, not wanting to wake the younger of her two sons, who wake up anyway. He looked around tiredly, but when his eyes fell on his mother he giggled excitedly and held his tiny arms out to her. She hugged him to her chest and he snuggled against her.

"Positive," he told her puzzled.

She sighed for the third time that afternoon. She made her decision. She was going to tell him now. No, she can't. Not in front of all these strangers. She sighed again. "Fine, names would be nice."

"Oh, I'm Carlisle Cullen," the gorgeous man with shock blonde hair introduced himself with a small smile, shaking Piper's free hand. He looked down at their hands and back up to her face.

"I'm Edward Cullen," the bronze haired boy in front of her whispered.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," the handsome, burly one with the cute dimpled smile waved from his spot underneath a breathtakingly beautiful blonde girl.

"I'm Jasper Hale," the adorable one with the honey blonde hair said quietly.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife," the short woman with the caramel colored hair shook Piper's hand as well.

"I'm Bella Cullen, Edward's wife," the girl with moderately, long brown hair smiled shyly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Jasper's wife," the pixie with the short, black, spiked hair beamed at them.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but you can call me Nessie, I'm Bella and Edward's daughter," the little girl on the floor grinned up at Piper and Phoebe.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale, I just live here," the blonde girl told them in a bored tone.

"Babe!" Emmett exclaimed softly, offended.

"Oh, right, I'm with Emmett," she added dryly.

"She's my wife," Emmett corrected, looking mostly at Piper.

"Don't worry, she's cute, but I'm taken," Piper responded sweetly and Emmett and Leo raised amused eyebrows at her, while Rosalie looked anyplace, but at Piper.

"So, what are your names?" Carlisle wondered, still gazing at Piper, confused.

"Paige," Paige

"Phoebe," Phoebe

"Leo," Leo

"Wyatt," four-year-old Wyatt

"Chwis," two-year-old Chris

"Piper," Piper seemed to say her name as though she were thinking of telling them something different.

"Piper. That's and interesting name," Esme thought out loud.

"So is Esme," Piper and Paige chorused.

"Do you know how many newborns there are?" Leo asked, getting into whitelighter mode.

"Around thirty two, they killed their creator to start a rebellion and they've decide to wreak havoc across the country, starting here," Piper answered, before any of the Cullens or Hales could. They stared at her in amazement.

"How did you know that?" Edward demanded fascinated.

"I have the annoying ability of knowing everything possible about a situation that I'm in whether I want to or not," Piper explicated pleasantly, "and no, Emmett, I'm not a freaky mind reader, too, but there are six different inappropriate things that I can share with the room about what you and Rosalie did last night and how you got her to scream so much louder than usual."

"Whoa, this chick is weird," Emmett commented, shifting in his seat, under his wife's butt.

"This chick is monumentally irritated, so if we could just get on with this whole charade. We should have about six hours to prepare before they come, right Phoebe?" Piper checked in with her sister.

"Well, technically five hours and fifty two minutes…" trailed Phoebe after receiving a menacing death glare from her older sister.

"Six hours?!?!?!?" The Cullen/Hale family shouted even Jasper and Esme.

"What, you want longer than that?" Paige questioned, appalled, "the clock is ticking. This will be a piece of cake. You really don't even need to show up."

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella shrieked.

"Am I laughing?" Paige inquired lamely.

"Anyway, you can watch Wyatt and Chris while we go and fight," suggested Phoebe, nonchalantly.

"No, Chwis wan go, too," little Chris whined in Piper's arms.

"Oh, sweetie, Mommy's sorry, but you can't. You have to stay with Mommy's friends because it's very, very dangerous," Piper told him.

"What Mommy do?" He question, looking up at her with his big, green, innocent eyes. She felt a tug in her heart. After all these years she still hated leaving her kids to go fight evil.

"Mommy's gonna go fight really, really, bad people so she come home play cars with you and Wyatt," she expounded in terms her baby could understand.

"Okay," he smiled and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"So, what do we do, just wait?" Emmett wondered curiously.

"I suppose. Leo, can I talk to you?" Piper requested and her whitelighter nodded. She tried to hand Chris over to Phoebe, while he gave Wyatt to Paige, but he latched onto her.

"No, Chwis come, too," he protested and she smiled as she pulled Leo outside.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" His eyebrows furrowed in concerned and she felt her knees go weak. How was it that he still had that effect on her after all these years?

For the first time today, Piper drew in a breath. "The thing is, honey… I'm, uh… there's… I'm pregnant," she whispered it, and she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, but it was soon replaced by fear that crept into her being and invaded like a bad virus and Leo's long silence wasn't helping either. She felt ice cold tears spring to her eyes and she called to her in a vulnerable tone as Chris orbed out of her arms, "Leo?"

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. I spaced out for a little. Are you sure you're pregnant?" His hand flew to her flat tummy.

"Absolutely, I went to Ava. I didn't trust a normal doctor. She says I'm only seven weeks, but she's there. Our little girl is inside me, now," Piper explicated softly, and Leo wrapped his arms around her in a secure hug, "so, you're happy about this?"

"Piper, I couldn't be happier, but why did you have to tell me here?" He asked her with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I found out last week and I felt like I was going to burst not telling anyone and I knew I needed to and I wanted to be the one to tell you, not Phoebe. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me," Piper laughed her silvery laugh at Leo's surprised gasp.

"I'm honored," he grinned as they walked back inside.

"Hey, you two, what happened? Chris orbed in here with the goofiest grin on his face," smiled Phoebe and Leo planted a hot, juicy kiss on his wife right then and there, her hands threaded through his hair and his travelled down her sides, "hey, there are minors in the room."

"Haha, my Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett do that all the time," Nessie giggled, causing her aunt and uncle to become completely captivated by the floor.

"Okay," Piper said in a daze, "well, I'm pregnant… again," she announced and Rosalie let out a deafening scream into Emmett's shoulder.


	2. Fuck My Life

Piper didn't know whether to be frightened or concerned. She settled on concerned, but covered her ears anyway, moaning at the high pitched scream that was emitting from Rosalie, even though it was muffled into Emmett's shoulder. She knew to be concerned because she knew everything about Rosalie's desires at that point and instantly felt like crap, but intended to keep that to her. When Rosalie didn't seem like she would stop, Piper rolled her neck and clapped her hands together, which resulted in a mind numbing silence. She broke it by letting out a breath of relief.

"Now that that is over with," she began sweetly, before turning her gaze on Rosalie, which she regretting after seeing the agony that resided in the vampire's eyes, "why don't we get back on track. Um, Phoebe, have you seen anything in the-"

"You can't honestly pretend that didn't happen, can you?" Emmett interrupted her, slightly angry with her coldness.

"I can and I will, until I feel the need to address the issue with Rosalie later," was the small woman's answer.

Emmett stood, growling at her. "No, I think we should discuss it, now," Carlisle and Jasper moved to restrain him, but Edward remained in his place, with a hint of a smirk ghosting over his handsome features.

Piper held up a hand to stop the two men. "Emmett, I'm deeply sorry to have upset your wife, but if you think that fighting with me will solve anything, you are terribly mistaken because I honestly am not in the mood to kill, so please just sit back down, so we can be done with this whole ordeal and I can go home."

"What makes you think you could take Emmett?" Alice didn't sound threatening, just curious.

"I don't know why people think just because I'm small I can't hold my own," Piper muttered to her sisters before turning back to Alice, "can we just leave it at I'm way too powerful for it to be a fair fight and be done with it?"

Alice shrugged and Phoebe spoke up. "Okay, from here on out we are all going to be nice to each other," everyone just stared at her, "I saw it, okay?"

Piper just shrugged. "Maybe it would help my mood if we shifted."

Paige grinned happily as Emmett sat back down and held his now emotionless wife in his arms. "I think that is an excellent idea. I have been dying for warmth."

"Great," smiled Phoebe, agreeing completely.

"Wait, what are you doing exactly?" Edward queried, scrutinizing Piper's restless expression.

"We are shifting back into humans. We can do that, though we prefer to stay vampires for safety purposes, but Piper seems to trust you guys enough," exemplified the middle sister, taking her sisters' hands. They all closed their eyes, glowing for a moment before opening their eyes and dropping each other's hands. Piper blinked her chocolate brown eyes a couple of times and slowly a deep blush blanketed over her cheeks. She covered them with her hands, obviously embarrassed and murmured something not even the Cullens could hear.

Carlisle shot out of his chair and stopped right in front of Piper. Her breath caught in her throat and heat spread even more thoroughly about her face. "I swear I should just stay pink. It's there all the time anyway."

"Sorry," Carlisle mumbled and walked back over to his seat.

"Yo! Cullens! We heard you guys needed help! So, what's the big prob-?" everyone's favorite werewolf, Seth Clearwater stopped midsentence when his gaze landed on Piper.

She saw the look in his eyes and outwardly groaned. "Oh, shit. Now? Of all times, now? The Angel of Destiny must really love screwing with me. What the fuck?"

"Seth? Are you okay?" Embry, who was close behind him, shook him.

"I'm wonderful," the young werewolf replied dreamily, floating over to Piper like a willing slave. He reached out to touch her and Leo, plus all the vampire males in the room let out similar sounding growls. Seth let out a threatening one of his own, one that Piper didn't mind hearing every once in a while, but she found Leo's to be more pleasing.

"Okay, okay, fellas, calm down, no need to get territorial. I'm- Carlisle Cullen, get a hold of yourself, you're supposed to be the peacemaker in these situations," the small witch stressed and Carlisle immediately jumped into action, standing in front of Piper, who had her eyes focused completely on her husband. Leo was wearing the shit eating grin that she loved so much, but wasn't particularly fond of at the moment. In fact, it irritated her, "what the hell is so funny oh humored husband of mine?"

Leo held back his laughter. "Oh, nothing, besides, you wouldn't find it all that funny anyway. Esme, is there a room where I could put my son's down for a nap?" he asked the sweet woman who was biting her lip. Piper thought she looked kind of cute when she did that.

"Daddy, I just woke up," Chris complained, "Mommy, I don't wanna nap."

"Sorry, Peanut. Daddy's orders."

Chris sighed, silently submitting as he was transferred into Esme's open arms, while Leo picked up Wyatt who was leaning against his leg, half asleep. Esme smiled. "Ah, yes. Follow me," she led him out of the room and by that time, the whole pack had filed into the room.

"Aw, Piper, did the cute little shapeshifter imprint on you?" Paige cooed, wrapping her arms around her older sister's shoulders, "how sweet."

"Shut the fuck up, Paige," she snapped, disgruntled.

Seth grinned. "I like the way you say fuck."

"You sound like my husband," Piper giggled, and then realized she had just gave him false hope, "as in, my husband says that to me a lot."

"Who is he? I'll kill him," he began to shake a little, but Piper's child-like laughed calmed him immediately.

"You're a little too late for that," she informed him and his shaking returned.

"Please don't tell me he's a bloodsucker."

Piper burst into a full on laugh then and Seth reveled in the sound. Emmett joined in with her, surprisingly. The sound of their harmonic laughter made Rosalie's heart soar, though she didn't know why. Edward shot her an odd look, but she ignored it. Emmett amusement quieted down and he managed to tell Seth. "Oh, no. He's not the vampire, she is."

The wolf pack looked at him like he was the biggest idiot and Paul whispered to Jared. "I knew he was retarded."

Rosalie glowered at him. "At least he can finish his calculus homework without asking help from his mother."

The pack erupted in howls of laughter and Paul shoved Jacob in the shoulder. "You told her?!"

Jacob chuckled. "No, I told Bella. She just happened to be in the room."

"Okay, back on the subject at hand," Piper interrupted loudly, causing everyone in the room to look at her. A blazing fire billowed over her neck and cheeks and she made a movement, lifting her hands to her face as if trying to wipe it off, "we did not come here for me to be imprinted on, we came here for a fight that we have less than five hours to prepare for, so if you please."

"You're really sexy when you do that," her own personal puppy told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you don't even know what sexy really even means, but then again with the epitome of beauty walking around, maybe you do. How old are you anyway, 15? I'm sure a relationship with me would be completely illegal."

"Actually, I turned 18 four months ago, so I'm ready for sex whenever you are," he didn't seemed embarrassed or abashed by his blatant display of affection.

"Eager much?" she grinned, loving the control she had over him, "I take it you're a virgin."

"Unless you wanna change that."

"No, no, no, she will not be changing that status any time soon," Leah broke in, grabbing her brother's arm, "Seth, you don't even know her. She could have a disease or something."

Piper gaped and there were some chuckles and snickers heard about the room. "Excuse me, bitch, but I practice safe sex, thank you very much and such assumptions offend me greatly."

Leah scoffed at her. "Duh."

"Leah, I wouldn't do that," Edward warned stepping in front of her. A fight really didn't need to break out, not with one so close anyway.

"Why? She can't do anything to me. I bet the little whore can't even fight," Leah smirked and Piper clenched her fists, trying in vain not to shift back into a vampire and kick Leah's puppy dog ass.

"No, Leah, I would stop. You don't know what she can do. She's dangerous," Alice backed up Edward, taking a place beside him in front of him.

"Piper, calm down. You're fine, you're fine. Everything's okay, just stay calm, don't listen to Leah. She's just bitter because she thinks no one loves her. You're okay," Jasper was up and beside the witch/vampire in no time with his hands on her shoulders, sending overwhelming waves of serenity at her, until her face and posture relaxed. He sighed, relieved. The Cullens were openly shocked. This was maybe the first time that Jasper had vocally tried to quiet someone's impending rage.

"I'm gonna go… kill something," Piper wrenched away from Jasper and stormed out the back door.

"Just not the mocking birds, Piper," called Phoebe, after her sister.

"No shit," they heard her call back.

Seth took a step forward to go after her, but Jasper stepped in front of him. "I don't think that's a good idea," Seth growled at his suggestion, but Jasper just sighed, "this is for your safety, Seth. She's not stable at the moment."

"He's right," Paige told him, "our sister has never been fond of female shapeshifters. It's best to just let her cool off for a bit."

"What if she runs into the newborns?" Rosalie wondered quietly.

Phoebe snorted. "She's not that hot-headed," but then she sent Paige a worried look, "you don't think she would?"

"No. She'll probably be back in half an hour, tops."

"Jasper, what was that?" Emmett demanded, utterly confused along with the rest of his family.

Jasper's mouth opened and closed and he was sure he looked like a fish. It was a long silent thirty seconds before he could even form a sentence. "She didn't seem to be responding to my power, at all, so I had to take action or Leah would've died and I figured that would complicate things a great deal. She was so angry. I never knew anyone could get so angry. It was kind of scary."

"It's okay, Jazz, you did the right thing," Alice took his hand in her tiny one and kissed it.

"Excuse me, but we're kind of new to this while situation," Sam interceded with authority, "who are these people?"

"Oh, how rude of us, my name is Phoebe, this is my sister Paige and the small angry one is our sister Piper. Her husband and two small children are upstairs with Esme. She's watching them sleep, not that you care. Her husband is Leo and their children are Wyatt, the oldest and Chris. We are witches, at the moment anyway and we came to help the Cullens with the newborns that are on their way."

"Ugh, more newborns?" Embry groaned, "do we ever get a break?"

"What do you mean, witches at the moment?" Sam backtracked like Phoebe knew he would.

"She means that we're witches right now, but can change into something even more dangerous than we are now, kind of like you only a lot more dangerous," Piper cut in, strolling into the room with a pleasant enough façade. She walked right up to Seth and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. As soon as her lips touched his, he slid his hands down her back and gripped the back of her thighs. The kiss was something he wasn't expecting, but he lost himself in it anyway. Piper giggled against his lips and pulled away, pressing her forehead to his. He loved her smell.

"Baby, that was way too short to even be called a kiss," his husky voice was right in her ear and she shuddered against him. It wasn't as affective as the shivers Leo sent through her body by just looking at him, but she wasn't complaining.

"Sweetie," she giggled and he moaned into her neck, "I have more than a decade on you. I think you're the baby in this situation," but then she felt his very prominent bulge pressing into her lower abdomen, "but then again, maybe not. Your dick seems so be disagreeing with me significantly."

"Would you like to feel it agree with you on another matter?" he hinted with a gorgeous growl, squeezing her ass in his hand. She squealed in pleasure and delight before descending from her position against his rock hard body.

"Thanks for the offer, but you'll have to clear it with my husband and even then I'll have to think about it."

"Seth! You will NOT have sexual relations with that woman!" Leah screeched in outrage.

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Clinton," Seth rolled his eyes at her sister's theatrics, "you're not my mother. I can have sex with whomever I choose."

"Could we maybe focus on the task at hand because all this talk about sex is making me horny?" Emmett requested in a nice tone, which was a change from his normally teasing and humorous one.

"Sure, Emmett, thank you for mentioning that. I think I may have underestimated the newborns a smidge, so we could need an extra hand," she announced, cracking her knuckles.

Seth's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "_You _were going to face all those newborns _alone_?"

"Of course not, my sister's are coming, too," she ended up mumbling the last part.

"But you're so small," he almost shouted, incredulously.

Piper crossed her little arms over her chest. "I am not that small! I can't help it if you're a huge muscular giant! I am perfectly capable of defending myself against any newborns that come my way, thank you very much!"

"This sounds oddly familiar," mused Phoebe to Paige.

"That's because my husband seems to think I'm too small for anything, too," she stomped her foot in frustration.

"See, Em, I told you I wasn't the only woman that did that while frustrated," Rosalie's tone was complacent as her husband chuckled and placed a kiss right below her ear, getting a purr out of her.

"On a more serious note, who's coming with us?" Piper inquired, "we won't need much help just a little surveillance."

"I'm going with you," Seth said, almost immediately.

Piper felt something flicker in her heart. "No! No! That is completely out of the question, Seth. Maybe someone like Emmett or Jasper, but not you. You are way too young and if something happens to you, for one I'd have to kill your sister because I know she would attack me and two, I would most likely be heartbroken and I just can't have that. I have kids and a husband and responsibilities and being all depressed does not work, plus it would damage my heart to a certain extent. So, you're not going."

"But you'd be in more danger than I would," Seth whined.

"Ah, no, she wouldn't," Edward interjected, "and I'll go with you."

"Edward-" Bella was interrupted by an annoyed Piper.

"Oy, don't be so selfish, Bella. He's not the only one with a family that's going out there," the woman bit off, icily, "besides, he won't be doing much. He'll probably just stay in a tree and keep watch for anything we miss, which I doubt will happen."

"I am a little offended," Edward voiced.

"Don't be. I would've had Emmett do it, but he's a tad large to hide in a tree. You however are smaller and you have a power that will help with keeping watch. In our other form, I can hear you if you think something to me, so you won't be touched. Insuring your safety is our main priority, so we don't start some kind of war between families. You guys seem like nice people," Piper explained, running a hand through her hair.

"We are nice people," Bella snarled.

"Well, that's very convincing," she rolled her eyes and Bella hissed.

"Jake, will you play basketball with me?" Renesmee wondered sweetly, looking up at her shapeshifter who was wrapped around her little five year old looking finger.

"Sure, Ness," he grinned at her.

"Piper, will come play with us?" the littlest Cullen looked up at the woman with big brown eyes that matched her own.

"Ah, yeah, why not?" she agreed as Esme came downstairs with Chris on her hip.

"I'm really sorry, Piper, but when Leo went to sleep, I couldn't resist his big green eyes. He's too adorable and he claimed he wasn't even tired," Esme told her as Chris gave his mother his signature 'I know I'm cute' grin. One that Leo and Wyatt had perfected.

"It's fine. I give him an hour, hour and a half max. He'll be out like a light in no time," she let her know as Renesmee pulled her and Jacob outside.

"So, Phoebe, how can you guys do that shift thing?" Alice asked out of pure and utter curiosity.

"Well, we possess so much power. One day when I was standing outside, not freezing my ass off like I should've been in the middle of December," paused Phoebe to scratch an itch on her arm," I kind of just got tired of not feeling anything and my powers seemed to like my idea enough and I shifted. I told my sisters about it and they could do it, too. Piper's shift was the easiest, since she's the oldest and holds the most power amongst us three, but it's easiest when our powers are combined though."

"Care to enlighten us?" Quil raised his eyebrows at Paige.

"You'll see before the battle," was all she said on the subject.

"Can you turn people into what you are?" Carlisle wondered, but not just for professional purposes.

"Our other halves can, but our witchness is hereditary. However, if we do turn someone, they will witchly qualities, such as a power, but they won't possess basic Wiccan skills, unless they were born one. We've never actually done it before, but Leo's superiors know about these things, though creatures like us have never existed… ever."

"What is Leo?" Jasper's turn.

"In World War II, Leo was a doctor for wounded soldiers. He never liked fighting much, but he was blown up and because of his good heart his soul was transformed into a whitelighter, which are like guardian angels for good witches and future whitelighters. Our mother and her whitelighter got together and made me a few years after Phoebe was born. For my safety and my sisters' birthright, they gave me up for adoption. Though the Elders knew not of my existence, after our mother's death because of conflict of interest, it was strictly forbidden for witches and whitelighters to be together, but of course, Piper found a way around that rule and now she and Leo have two beautiful children and one on the way."

"She's pregnant?!" Seth shrieked.

"Yeah!" Piper called from outside.

"Fuck my life," he muttered.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck your cock," she giggled, along with Renesmee, "excuse my language."

"Don't worry. I hear way worse things coming from Auntie Rose and Uncle Em's room," the child laughed.


	3. Boredom

About half an hour later everyone was back in the living room and dead bored. The Cullens were lying about on the furniture, the wolves were sitting on the floor near the window and the Charmed Ones and Chris were splayed out about the floor. Phoebe and Paige were whispering to each other and Chris was climbing all over Piper, enjoying the adventure. Often, he would crawl over to Rosalie and Emmett, but then crawl back to his mother. Piper kept rolling her eyes to the back of her head and back to the front and it was creeping Jasper out.

"Can you stop that, please?" Jasper croaked after the fifteenth time Piper had done it.

"Sure," she sat up when Chris yawned. She smiled knowingly when he orbed away. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, they held relief, "okay, this is more boring than watching a gorilla shit."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "You've watched a gorilla shit?"

"We went to the zoo last week," Piper supplied, slightly amused.

"So, what do you propose?" Carlisle wondered, staring at Piper who was absentmindedly squeezing her breasts together.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?" Esme suggested enthusiastically, wanting to know more about their visitors.

"Great idea. Who wants to go first?" smiled Phoebe. When she felt everyone, but her sister's were hesitant, she decided to go first, "okay, well, my name is Phoebe Halliwell, Piper and Paige are my sisters. We had another older sister, but she died about six years ago during a demon attack. I am a witch and my powers are premonition, levitation, and empathy. I have a husband named Coop who is a cupid, one of many and we have two daughters named Patricia and Cassandra and as my other half, I feed on animals."

"I'll go next," Paige shifted her body a little, "my name is Paige Matthews. I was adopted by Steve and Theresa Matthews. I am half witch, half whitelighter and my powers are orbing (which is teleportation for whitelighters and Elders), orbing telekinesis, glamoring (which is being able to change my face to the face of another), sensing, and I can hear when the Elders are calling for me, like Leo can. I grew up an only child and I was a bit of a rebel. I have a husband named Henry who is a human, he's a parole officer. We have twin girls named Claudia and Hadley and as my other half, I also feed on animals."

"What is this other half we keep hearing so much about?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I guess I'll go next," Piper began, obviously ignoring Sam, "my name is Piper Halliwell," that was all she was going to say, but everyone was staring at her, expecting her to continue, so she did, "and I like to cook."

Paige frowned. "Piper, come on. Don't be sour puss."

Piper smirked. "My pussy is not sour. Leo says it tastes like honey and sometimes strawberries."

"I like honey and strawberries," Seth murmured, looking at his imprint with an intense gaze.

"Fine," the small witch sighed, "um, I am a witch and my powers are temporial status and molecular combustion, which is basically just to slow down molecules to the point where time stops completely and then the other one is where I can speed up molecules so quickly that things blow up. And you all know about my marital status and about my kids and about my unborn child. I was once in a very short relationship with Carlisle Cullen and as my other half I feed on… you don't even need to know that."

"Wait, what was that? You dated my husband?" Esme stood up and growled, like actually growled at Piper, who growled back, but tried to cover it with a cough.

"Yes, sweetie, but it was very short," Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"But you still dated her. You told me you'd never been with a woman before me," the Cullen mother accused, stepping away from her husband.

"Oh, no, we didn't fuck. We got close a couple of times, but I could never… we weren't right for each other, Esme. I think we had a revelation when we had our last shower together at the Volturi," Piper nodded as if remembering what happened between her and Carlisle in her head.

"You two showered together?!?!" it was about half the room who yelled.

"Wait, Carlisle, _she's_ the one?" Rosalie inquired to her father, who nodded.

"Hold on, Carlisle, you told her and not me?" Esme was just finding all kinds of reasons to be pissed at her husband, but then backtracked to something Piper had said, "wait a second, did you just say you were with the Volturi?"

"Yes," Piper nodded.

"Damn woman, how old are you?" Emmett was grinning, but he knew they were all curious as to how that worked out.

"She's only thirty six, but you're forgetting, we are witches," answered Phoebe ominously, "we have our own modes of transportation," when they didn't seem to get it, she sighed, "time travel."

Multiple 'oh's' were heard about the room and Esme turned to her husband. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't remember," he said slowly as if he didn't believe it himself.

Esme gave him a look. "That was a very stupid thing to say."

"He's telling the truth Esme. He forgot about me after I left and yes, I know you're all wondering why Carlisle and I never had sex. It was because… actually I can't remember why we never slept together. I guess Esme was supposed to take his virginity," Piper's jaw slacked and her eyes rolled, just before she shut her mouth, "that sounded so abnormal to say and I've said a lot of abnormal things."

"Haha, yeah, I remember that time when we had just found out about Paige and you asked Leo how a whitelighter gets someone knocked up and we still don't know how, but they obviously can," laughed Phoebe, "that was an interesting conversation."

Piper snorted in laughter. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"Oh, no, this game could get dangerous, let's not," Carlisle suggested, sitting back down and pulling Esme down on his lap.

"Well, what the fuck are we gonna do? I'm so bored," Paige groaned.

"It's seems as if the newborns have changed their course," Alice suddenly announced gravely, "so, they'll be here in three and a half hours instead of five."

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe for confirmation and she nodded with a smile.

"Esme, could I use your washing machine?" Leo inquired, coming downstairs completely shirtless, showing his abs and muscular chest off, "Wyatt threw up on me."

"Is he okay?" Piper queried in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, he's got a little fever, but he's asleep right now."

"Yes, I'll put it in," Esme took his shirt and walked off toward the laundry room.

"That's what he said," Emmett murmured as if it were a reflex. Rosalie's lips twitched slightly.

Leo came to lie next to his wife, encircling his arms around her waist. She giggled when he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Leo, stoppit," she suddenly gasped, "Leo Wyatt, if you give me a hickey-"

He cut her off with a soft chuckle. "I won't, I promise. Will you be thirsty when you shift?"

Piper nodded. "You know I will."

"Piper, what do you feed on?" Renesmee asked the woman from her spot on Bella's lap. Piper saw all the Cullens sit up attentively when she asked the question.

"I feed on… my husband," she answered in the same way she had to the question about her name; as if she was uncertain. The room went silent, so Piper felt the need to explain, "well, when I was turned, I was pregnant with Chris and I couldn't hunt and even though Leo's technically dead, he has blood and so I feed on him."

"I don't mind. It feels kind of odd, but my blood cells multiply a lot faster than human's," Leo backed his wife up, while slowly moving his hands over her thighs. She slapped his hands away, but he put them back.

"What does he taste like?" Rosalie questioned with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"He tastes like what I think a human would taste like, only better because his blood is more pure than a human's," the eldest living Charmed One replied, kissing Leo's cheek at the end, "but Phoebe doesn't think he tastes all that good, but that's because she's fed on her husband who has a weird sweet and tangy taste to him."

"I've never tasted Henry a day in my vampire life," Paige put in awkwardly, but everyone laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

"So, have you ever fed on animals like your sisters?" that was Alice.

"Only occasional and I usually prefer bears, mostly grizzlies because they put up the best fight," Piper grinned and Emmett laughed, along with Rosalie, "and mountain lions," Edward's ears twitched slightly, but he kept quiet.

"Do you know about the Volturi?" he inquired instead.

"We've heard about them, but we've never met them," grinned Phoebe.

"But they'd love to meet us. They've been inviting us to Italy repeatedly since they learned about us a year ago," Paige finished with a short laugh.

"I understand your reluctance," Bella mumbled softly, "they can be intimidating."

"Nah, it's not that," Piper giggled a little bit, "we've just been really busy. As witches we have a job to do, which is protecting innocents from demons that are after them. We don't have time for the Volturi."

"And how do they feel about that?" Edward asked smugly.

"They don't like it much and they'll probably be here after the newborns are all gone," Paige answered.

Meanwhile, Leo's hands were sliding all around under Piper's shirt. She didn't really notice until he began to play with her nipples. She tried to ignore it throughout their conversations, but soon he was pinching so hard and she was getting so wet. Luckily, she blocked herself from everyone, so they couldn't smell her arousal. She covered her moans with coughs and when she finally couldn't hold herself together anymore, she got up and excused herself and Leo to go to the bathroom. As soon as she had locked the door, he pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her busty chest (and no bra) at which point he thanked her over and over for having his children.

"Uh, Leo, we can't do this in their bathroom," Piper pushed him off of her softly and he groaned.

"Yes, we can," he insisted, taking one of her hardened nipples in between his teeth.

She gasped his name and threaded her fingers through his blonde hair. "Leo, Leo, Leo, baby, stop. This isn't right."

"Yes, it is," he growled, sucking hard on her breast. He grabbed her hips and set her on the counter, even as she tried in vain to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Fuck, Leo, I'm gonna keep pushing you away," she had a slight grip on his biceps and she was pushing against him. He had now moved to her other breast.

"Good, I like it when you struggle," he chuckled and bit down on her nipple so hard that she shrieked and bucked her hips against his. He laughed a little harder, "that's it, baby, scream for me."

"Leo, that hurt," she pouted, trying to pry his hands away from her thighs.

"You always say that," he licked around the marks he'd left with his bite lightly, while he groped her thigh roughly.

"Because it always hurts."

"Then why don't you ever tell me to stop?" he raised his eyebrows at her, standing up so he was eye level with her. His lips were hovering over hers and she could practically taste him.

"Because I love it," she breathed before crashing her lips to his. She shoved her tongue into his open mouth and when she found his, she immediately began to suck on it.

Laughing, he pulled back. "Someone likes to suck on things… and if you love it, then stop fucking complaining."

"I'd like to see you make me," she challenged smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed for the zipper on her pants, removing it and the pants quickly. His eyes drank in every inch of her small frame. Her prominent breasts, the slight bump of her belly, her creamy thighs, and he trailed all the way back up to the angelic face that he wakes up to every morning, "Leo, you're staring at me."

"Yeah, sweetie, thanks for the newsflash," he smiled as he jerked off her panties and kneeled down in front of her, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Leo, don't do this," Piper pleaded with absolutely no conviction.

"Oh, yeah, that's so convincing," he chuckled before shoving his tongue inside her and swirling it around.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Piper moaned out, digging her fingers into Leo's scalp and throwing her head back in pleasure. Leo pulled his tongue out and began to lick and suck at her clit. His lips moved against hers as his tongue worked on her little bundle of nerves, "oh, God, Leo! Fuck me with your tongue, baby! Oh, fuck, yes, just like that!"

"I love it when you scream my name," Leo murmured against her folds. A rush of liquid fired coursed through her veins, making her tingle all over.

"Oh, my God," she gasped when she felt a familiar tightening of her walls around Leo's tongue, "fuck, Leo, I think I'm gonna come!"

Leo laughed loudly. "This is new. I must be getting better at this."

"Ah, shut up, you cocky bastard," she giggled as she met her peak, letting her juices flow into his mouth. She bucked her hips when he lapped up her excess liquids, "oh, shit, Leo, that was… so weird."

"Not exactly what I was aiming for, but I'll take what I can get," he laughed, getting Piper's shirt off the floor and handing it to her, but then he pulled it behind his back.

"Leo, I want your cock. I want your thick fucking cock inside my tight, wet pussy," she told him, biting her lip and putting one foot up on the counter, exposing herself to him completely.

"Aw, baby, don't be so cruel. You know very well that we can't fuck in their bathroom," Leo's tongue was back on her clit in a second and he was sucking harder than before.

"Oh, fuck, baby! Shit, you're mouth feels fucking good on my pussy! Oh, Leo, yes! That's it, just like that, baby!" Piper cried out as Leo started smacking her clit repeatedly, "oh, fuck! Oh, shit! Oh, Leo! Oh, shit, Leo, fuck!!"

"Are you gonna come for me, honey?" he laughed teasingly, "are you gonna come for me again like you did before?"

"I am, baby! I'm coming!" she screamed as she came into his mouth for the second time today. After she came down from her orgasmic high, she sighed happily, "damn baby, we gotta fix this when I get home. I don't like coming so early."

"Sweetie, it's fine. It's probably just the pregnancy. You were like this with Wyatt and Chris," he told her, shoving her panties into his pocket and helping her put on her pants.

She raised her eyebrows, buttoning her pants. "How would you know that?" he stayed quiet, "you peeping angel."

"I couldn't help myself," he coughed, grabbing her hips, "did you have your shield up?"

"No shit."

"Good, `cuz you were really loud," he taunted with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up," she pushed him before opening the door to see Carlisle turning to the corner.

"I need to talk to you alone," he murmured to Piper.

"Okay," Leo kissed his wife's cheek and walked back into the living room.

Piper was about to open her mouth to say something, but Carlisle pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered harshly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she whispered back with the same harshness, "they were gonna know that something was up with the way you were staring at me. So, back the hell up out of my face, Carlisle."

"Why are you always so demanding?" he interrogated.

"I am a leader, a mother, and the most powerful motherfucker on Earth. I don't have time to wait around for people to get the picture. It's a lot easier to just yell at them," she explicated, ending her answer with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," he moved his hand to the door knob, "and another thing, we'd like to be there for the newborn fight. I know we're not needed, but we don't want you to have to face the Volturi alone."

"You don't need to help us face the Volturi," she stated, striding past him, "they can't touch us."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Carlisle mumbled.

**Yep, so that's the third chapter. Review please. :D 3**


End file.
